


My Daddy

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: I don't care that Daddy only smiles and never laughs out loud. He still is my Daddy.Short story from the POV of Trowa’s daughter.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/???
Kudos: 5





	My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was, technically, my first English language fic for Gundam Wing, WAY back in the day. I rewrote it a little bit, but in its core it’s still the same story.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.

**My Daddy**

My Daddy is very special. He is kind and generous and I think he is happy, but he doesn’t show it in the way other people do. Mommy says it’s because Daddy is a hero from the war. Sometimes I wonder if that is the reason that Daddy never laughs. He smiles, sometimes, but laughing out loud is something he won't do.

Aunt Cathy says that she had heard Daddy laugh out loud only once. Aunt Cathy's name is Catherine, but I can call her Cathy. Daddy does too sometimes. Aunt Cathy said once that Daddy is her brother. I don't understand, because Daddy's last name isn't the same as aunt Cathy's. Aunt Cathy says Daddy's real name is Triton, but to me and Mommy he is Trowa. I don't mind that Daddy has two names. He still would be my Daddy.

Daddy says he doesn't have a name at all. When I say I don't understand, he says that I don't have to. I know that what matters most to him is that he has a family. Names are not important, he says. And he is right. The people at the circus where we live are like family too and we are not related to each other.

I like living here but during the winter month’s, when the circus is on break, we go and live on Earth. I have to go to a real school then. Mommy insists on it. I don’t always like it because the girls from school think that Daddy is weird. They think he isn't a real daddy. But Daddy is a real daddy, right?

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Lindsey, just like my grandmother. I am seven years old and as I just said, I live in a circus. Aunt Cathy owns the circus and Daddy is the best acrobat there is. Mommy does the shows with the horses. Sometimes I can help with the shows. Daddy doesn't always like that because he is afraid I may get hurt. Luckily that hasn't happened yet.

Daddy is very protective, maybe that is because of the war too. Mommy says that Daddy loves me very much. I love Daddy too and I don't want him to get hurt. I know the war was long ago and happened before I was born. Mommy said that Daddy was much younger than other soldiers. He was still a boy at that time. Daddy came to live at the circus then and worked as a clown. Daddy wasn't a smiling clown, I bet.

I don't care that Daddy only smiles and never laughs out loud. He still is my Daddy. If he changes now, he wouldn't be so special. I love him the way he is…

**End**


End file.
